


Ray of Sunshine

by ultimatedespairqueen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, akane is a disaster lesbian, no sex though princesses wait until marriage, sonia is a dork, they gonna smooch, they're lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatedespairqueen/pseuds/ultimatedespairqueen
Summary: Sonia and Akane develop feelings for each-other during the killing school trip, lesbianisms follow





	1. Blanket of Stars

“...and that's how the police identified Jack the Ripper’s methods of murder! Isn't that absolutely fascinating?” Sonia beamed, the look on her face way too cheery for the subject she was just discussing. “Sure is, princess.” Akane replied, far too invested in the princess herself to listen to what she was discussing. Sonia leafed through the book she read from, searching for more facts and stories. “Oh! This article is on the Japanese serial killer dubbed ‘Genocider Syo’! Their case is truly interesting, and their method of murder is absolutely spine t-” Sonia was cut off by the familiar ‘Ding Dong Bing Bong’ of the announcements. Monokuma went through with his all too familiar night time announcement, and the crt screen in the library clicked off. “Oh dear, it appears we've let time escape us, shall we return to the hotel together?” Sonia said, returning her book and then turning to Akane. She stood there, still entranced by the princess. “...Akane?” She jolted, instinctively moving her arm and knocking over a stack of books in the process. “Ah sorry Princess, I musta spaced out for a sec there.” She scratched her head, trying to remember Sonia’s words but drawing a blank. “Er, what were ya sayin’ again?” She asked, wholeheartedly confused and still a little dazed. “Ah, I had just made mention of how it is night time, and that we should return to the hotel soon.” Sonia said, pointing at the night sky through the window. “Damn, I didn't even hear the announcement. I guess you're right though, we should be headin’ back soon.” Akane was completely confused, she swore it had been noon just 5 seconds ago. Was she that entranced by her? As Akane thought, Sonia decided to grab the book she was reading earlier, as she just couldn’t leave such an interesting title. “Akane, we should continue our discussion in my room! I mean, Monokuma cut me off halfway through such an interesting article….” Akane let those words process, realizing that she was being invited over to the princess’ room for the night. “O-of course princess! That book was interestin’ and ya looked real cute when ya got all excited!” Akane smiled brightly, completely unaware of what she had just said. Sonia, on the other hand, was all too aware. Her face flushed a bright red for a moment. “You think I’m… cute?” She quickly shook that off and composed herself. “Well, shall we get going?” she asked Akane. “Lead the way, princess.” Akane said, trying her best to be formal with the royalty.

_“Did she mean that I was cute in that way? Is she… No, no she couldn’t I’m just overthinking this!”_ Sonia’s thoughts raced around in her head as she was trying to think of what Akane meant by her comment. “I gotta say, this island has a great view of the stars.” This comment interrupted Sonia’s train of thought, and yanked her back to reality. She looked over to see that Akane had her neck craned upwards, staring into the night sky at the blanket of stars above. “Could you not see the stars from where you lived? In my home, I would go out onto the castle balcony every night to see the stars, they were beautiful!” Sonia smiled at the thought of her homeland. “I could only ever see one star, I mean I lived in the middle of a city so that’s kinda expected, yaknow?” Akane commented, still looking up at the stars. “I never hear much about where you grew up, Akane.” Sonia commented, realizing how much she talked about home in comparison. “Well what’s there to talk about? Loads o’ sisters n brothers in a two bedroom apartment, pretty borin compared to a big ol castle like yours, yeah?” Akane kept walking, still looking to the stars. In that moment, Sonia realized the huge divide in how they both lived. “I’d love to show you my castle one day!” She said, finally breaking the silence.”I’ll haveta take you up on that offer someday, princess!” Akane smiled at Sonia. The two girls approached the hotel, entering the gate. Sonia lead the way to her dorm room, letting Akane in first, closing and locking the door behind them. 

“Shall I resume the book now or would you rather we resume in the morning? It is quite late, and we may get carried away if we were to continue from now, yet I am still oh so intrigued by the contents!” Sonia asked, her enthusiasm spiking. “As long as I get to see that cute look on yer face again, I’m cool with whatever option ya decide!” _“She called me cute again… Maybe she does have feelings for me? Or do i have feelings for her?”_ Sonia’s thoughts raced again. She was blushing profusely at this point, as she was debating if she had feelings for the other girl. “....Princess? Are you alright? Yer face is pretty red.” Akane got up and approached Sonia, just in case she may need assistance. Sonia’s thoughts swirled, she tried to tell Akane she was fine, but she could only stutter at the thought that she may have feelings for her. She made up her mind on what to do, setting herself to it. Sonia grabbed Akane and pulled her into a kiss. Akane was surprised, this had been exactly what she wanted, but she didn’t expect it so suddenly. Sonia broke the kiss, still red as a beet. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me, i just acted without thought and I-” Akane cut her off. “Hey princess, you don’t gotta apologize, I uh, I kinda liked that actually. Could we, uh, do that more?” She asked, flustered as well at this point. “O-of course! I’d love to!” Sonia replied with almost too much enthusiasm, putting down her book and embracing the other girl. Neither of them knew how they got to this point, yet neither contested. This was good. This was comforting. This felt safe.


	2. Snoring Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonia and Akane realize their feelings and start showcasing pda, but Souda and Nidai forget that lesbians are a thing for a bit there and get concerned

“Ding Dong Bing Bong~” the monitor sounded, followed by Monokuma’s morning drabble. Sonia woke up to a weight on top of her. She opened her eyes slowly, looking down to see Akane spread out and upside down on top of her, snoring away. Upon seeing her, memories of what happened last night flooded into her mind and she flushed red. “A-Akane, wake up..” She shook the other girl’s leg drowsily. Akane didn’t budge, so Sonia wormed her way out from under her. Grabbing a change of clothes, Sonia stepped into the bathroom to take her morning shower, leaving Akane to sleep just a little bit longer. Sonia’s mind was fixated on only one thing - Akane. Her thoughts were racing about how they spent last night together, how they kissed, how soft Akane’s lips were, how…. Incredibly cute Akane was. Sonia shook off those thoughts for the moment, stepping out of the shower and drying herself off, swiftly getting dressed. She walked over to the bed and attempted to wake Akane up once more, first by shaking her, and then by calling out, yet both proved not to be effective. “Akane, what shall I do about your deep slumber…. Ah! I read about what to do when someone won’t wake up in the library! They just need… true love’s kiss…” Sonia flustered herself with the thought, but decided that she may as well attempt to wake her dear close friend up from her seemingly eternal slumber. She bent herself over and planted a kiss on the sleeping Akane’s lips. For a second. there was nothing, and Sonia felt… sad? Why did she feel sad that she may not be Akane’s true love? But then, Akane’s snores stopped, and her eyes slowly opened. She turned her head slightly to the side to see Sonia. “Hey Princess!” She said with a drowsy smile. “G’mornin.” Sonia immediately flushed a bright red. _She_ was Akane’s true love? And by extension, Akane was hers? Of course, this was all just coincidence. A very gay coincidence.

Sonia waited for Akane to do her morning routine before the two of them left the cabin. “So Akane… about last night, I-” Sonia was interrupted by Akane. “Wait, ya mean… that wasn’t another dream?!?!?” “No, it was quite r- wait, you dream about things like that?” Sonia giggled a bit. “I-I mean maybe! Maybe I think yer super cute and that yer face could use some smooching, maybe I do think about ya all the time!” Akane’s face was beet red, and she was spilling information she hadn’t even been asked about. “O-oh my- Akane are you crushing on me?” Sonia’s face was now flushed red as well. “I-I-I might???? Is that what ya call it when ya wanna smooch someone a lot, maybe forever?????” At this point, a few of the other students were gathering around, looking at these two lesbian disasters having a big gay crisis by the hotel pool. Sonia and Akane continued exchanging lovey statements back and forth, becoming increasingly incomprehensible. “Just fuckin’ date already!” Fuyuhiko yelled from nearby, sounding a little irritated. Sonia and Akane both stopped the stream of love, and everyone present looked at the small gangster. “What? We were all thinking it!” He yelled again with a slightly agitated tone. Sonia and Akane looked at each other, both still incredibly flustered. “Do ya wanna, uh, hold hands maybe?” Akane asked, smiling sheepishly, still flushed red. “Why, I’d love to!” Sonia replied, having regained her composure as best she could, flushed red as well. The two girls interlocked hands and began walking towards the hotel restaurant. 

The two girls sat down together at a table in the restaurant for the morning meeting. They just sat and stared at one another, in a kind of disbelief that they were in this situation, and that they were in love. Akane had never thought her feelings would be reciprocated, and Sonia didn’t even realize she had feelings in the first place, yet here they are. Their hands were still connected under the table, for in this moment, neither wanted to let go. The rest of the students piled in, and the morning meeting went as usual: nothing new, just the wait for the next motive. Not that Sonia or Akane heard any of it, as they were spending the whole time looking at each other and holding hands, each entranced by the other’s brilliance. At another table Nidai and Souda were talking among themselves. “Those two seem off today, especially Miss Sonia, don’t ya think so Nidai?” Souda pointed to the two lesbians, who were too gay to notice. “Yeah, and Akane hasn’t dug in to breakfast OR asked me to train today! That’s SUPER WIERD!” Nidai agreed, jumping up. “Not to worry though Souda! I have a plan to get them both back at the TOP OF THEIR GAME!” He yelled, making his way to Akane and Sonia. “Nidai wait no- oh god, this is gonna go baaadddd….” Souda pulled his beanie over his head as he watched his friend ran straight into potential embarrassment. “AKANE!!!!” Nidai yelled, running up to the two. “ARE YOU READY FOR OUR MORNING TRAININNNGGGGG?” “Yeah, about that coach, can I uh, reschedule with ya?” Akane replied, not turning her gaze from Sonia. “WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?????” Nidai yelled, as Souda suffered from second hand embarrassment and melted into his seat. Akane never replied further, she just continued staring at Sonia. Nidai swiftly returned to the table with Souda. “Something truly is off!” He yelled. Souda just mumbled in his state of embarrassment.

Fuyuhiko noticed the commotion and walked up to take a seat with the boys, setting a plate of breakfast down. Peko, of course, was close behind, watching carefully from a discreet spot. “What the hell was that just then?” Fuyuhiko asked, referencing what Nidai just did. “Well, Souda and I noticed strange behaviors from Akane and Sonia!” He explained. “Y-yeah,” Souda sat upright in his chair and adjusted his beanie. “They’re all spacey and won’t stop starin’ at each other! I’m worried for Miss Sonia, specifically though.” He specified. “And of course, being the ULTIMATE COACH, I tried to get ‘em back in the game! But they’re totally distracted by one another!” Nidai proclaimed with all his usual vigor. Fuyuhiko just started laughing. “H-hey man, what’s your deal!” Souda yelled, put off by his sudden laugh. “They’re in love you fuckin’ idiots!” Fuyuhiko was dying with laughter at this series of events. Nidai and Souda looked at each other, then back to Sonia and Akane, and then back to each other. They both stood up and stepped out of the building, a look of confusion and realization on their faces, all the while Fuyuhiko was absolutely howling with laughter. After a while, Nidai could be heard yelling “NOW I NEED TO SHIIIIITTTTTT!!” In the distance. Sonia looked over at the source of the noise and looked back at Akane. “Shall we depart to somewhere less noisy? Oh! Perhaps we can visit the Beach House! I’ll bring the book we never finished, and we can conclude it there!” Sonia suggested. “Sure thing Princess! I’d love to spend some time, just the two of us!” Akane replied, smiling widely at the thought of the princess' company. The two girls continued holding hands and left the restaurant behind, along with Fuyuhiko’s laughter. They made their way to the beach house and enjoyed each other's presence, feeling at peace, completely in bliss in the company of one another.


End file.
